Alice Margatroid
Main Profile Alice is one of only a few people known to live within the Forest of Magic. She's a magician known primarily for her skillful use of dolls as well as being a loner. She gets in many fights with Marisa but they are somewhat acquaintances, sharing many of the same interests and even teaming up during Imperishable Night and Subterranean Animism. In Immaterial and Missing Power the vast majority of her attacks involved dolls in one way or another, either attacking for her or being used as explosives. She is a doll specialist, but dolls are more like a hobby in comparison to her full power. Alice is always seen with a locked grimoire in her hands, which is thought to be the same "Grimoire of Alice" that she fought the protagonist with as the Mystic Square Extra Boss. Because Alice, unlike Marisa, is much more interested in strategy and hates having to win a fight from sheer overwhelming power, she always holds back even if it means losing. In Touhou Hisoutensoku she creates a giant doll and tests it in battle against Cirno at the end of the latter's Story Mode. Fun Facts *Alice appears on the cover of Mystic Square. *The name Alice is a reference to the main protagonist in Lewis Carroll's famous novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, as the majority of enemies in Mystic Square's extra stage are card soldiers of the same type seen in the Walt Disney animated movie version of the novel. The title of the BGM used in that stage also directly translates to "Alice in Wonderland". *Alice's last name is based on the character Miss Murgatroyd from Agatha Christie's book "A Murder is Announced". *Because of Shinki's dialog, in which she mentions that everything in Makai is her creation, it is thought that Alice is Shinki's daughter (although this definition would also extend to the other Makai residents). However, there's been no further mention of this since then, and Perfect Memento states that Alice was once a human who became a youkai magician. It is unknown whether this is a retroactive change of continuity, merely a mistake by Akyu, or if fans were mistaken from the beginning when thinking Alice was Shinki's daughter. Since there has yet to be any official statement by ZUN, this is merely speculation. However, it is interesting to note that her title is "Witch of Death." *Two of the dolls she carries are called Shanghai and Hourai. Shanghai has appeared with several different outfits, but is always depicted with a red ribbon tied in a bow in its hair. No official artwork of Hourai exists (it appeared only as Alice's final spell card), and thus all fan depictions of Hourai are original. In Imperishable Night, Alice uses Shanghai to assist firing her shots. Both dolls are used as weapons by Alice in Immaterial and Missing Power in spell cards; their sprites appear to be identical. However, in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, while both Shanghai and Hourai are still spell cards, the Hourai spell card summons multiple dolls at the same time, all with the same sprite as Shanghai. The treatment of Shanghai and Hourai as unique dolls is strangely at odds with Perfect Cherry Blossom, where there were many copies of the dolls, used in the spell cards Curse: Eerily Luminous Shanghai Dolls and Curse: Hanged Hourai Dolls. It is almost certain that the dolls were originally not meant to have names, and that "Shanghai" and "Hourai" are references to countries where the dolls were made, much like Alice's other dolls, such as the "Foggy London Dolls" or "Red-Haired Dutch Dolls". *Alice is often portrayed in fanon as having an obsession for dolls. In some doujin, she is often depicted making or playing with dolls. It is also widely assumed that she makes dolls of other characters for fun (such as putting on a puppet show with them). This might be somewhat official, as she has at least made dolls representing the Three Mischievous Fairies and used those to mock them in Strange and Bright Nature Deity. She has also used them, in some doujin, like voodoo dolls in a more sadistic manner. *Despite being mistreated often in fanworks (or perhaps because of it), Alice is one of the most popular characters. *Likewise in fanworks, because of her perceived cold exterior and cowardly true persona, she is frequently depicted as a down-on-her-luck tsundere. In other cases, she's also been depicted as a yandere. *Being known as the "Seven-Colored Puppeteer" or "Rainbow Puppeteer", Alice apparently believes in a correlation between color and power level. During her dialogue with Reimu, she asserts Reimu's powers are only equal to 28.5714% (or 2/7) of her own powers, due to Reimu's outfit only consisting of two colors. This appears to be a recurring theme in Perfect Cherry Blossom, as Yukari, Ran and Chen are all named after colors and have relative power levels equivalent to their colors' place on the visual spectrum. *According to Aya Shameimaru during her interview with Eirin Yagokoro, Alice has been a recurring customer of Eirin's, coming to see her to buy a medicine she developed called Kochoumugan (Butterfly Dream Pill). The medicine guarantees its imbiber to have pleasant dreams once they fall asleep, and was even featured in an article in Aya's newspaper. The reason for purchasing this medicine or even what kinds of dreams Alice is trying to have were never revealed, but instead are left purely to speculation. However, this might be a reference to "Alice in Wonderland", from which the concept of her character is derived. *In some official material, like Imperishable Night's Prologue and Strange and Bright Nature Deity #5, Alice's dolls appear to be able to act and talk independently, but according to her Perfect Memento article, she hasn't yet succeeded in creating an independent doll, and a conversation between Marisa and Rinnosuke in CoLA #15 suggests that Alice just controls the dolls and pretends they are alive for her own amusement and for showing off. *Alice's alternate palette from Scarlet Weather Rhapsody resembles Hina-Ichigo, a doll from the manga series Rozen Maiden. In Touhou Hisoutensoku, she has palettes resembling the other Rozen Maiden dolls: Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Suigintou, Shinku, Kanaria, and Kirakishou. Add the fact that, in Rozen Maiden, the aforementioned dolls are battling for the title of "Alice", the perfect doll. *Alice is the only boss who appears 3 times in a single stage (2 times as midboss and 3rd as actual boss in her Perfect Cherry Blossom appearance). *A closer look at Alice's book in her character portrait for Imperishable Night reveals that the writing possibly spells out "Grimoire". This further proves the theory of it possibly being the same Grimoire which Alice used back in the Mystic Square Extra Stage. *Her dolls are filled with gunpowder, as said in many of the games she appeared in. Official Profiles Mystic Square Perfect Cherry Blossom - キャラ設定.txt Immaterial and Missing Power - 上海アリス通信.txt Imperishable Night - Manual Imperishable Night - キャラ設定.txt Scarlet Weather Rhapsody - chara.html Subterranean Animism - キャラ設定.txt Book Synopsis Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red :Main article: Article and Interview: Alice Alice has been making straw effigies and nailing them to trees in the forest behind the shrine, a ritual usually done in order to curse someone (similar to the use of a voodoo doll.) However, she claims that she is only doing it to further her research in creating an independent doll. During the following interview, Alice complains that since Aya spied on her nailing the effigies, the effectiveness of the ritual was reduced. She talks about how although such effigies don't look like anyone in particular, they symbolically represent someone, then evades the question of who that someone might be. Finally, she mentions that she thinks she saw an independently moving doll "a long time ago", and has been trying to create one ever since. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense :Main article: Perfect Memento: Alice Margatroid *Alice is known among humans for doing performances with her dolls during festivals. *Alice was once human and became a youkai magician through training. She is young as a youkai, so she is considerate towards humans and still behaves as one of them would. *Anyone is welcome to stay over at her small house in the Forest of Magic, but as she never makes conversation and only carries on with her research, she is unsettling company. *Most of Alice's dolls are made by her. They do the household chores, but since she is controlling them, this isn't really any easier for her. *Alice is believed to rarely attack humans, however she will gladly accept challenges. During battle, she is busy controlling her army of dolls, so her weak point is being unable to defend herself alone. The Grimoire of Marisa :Main article: The Grimoire of Marisa: Alice Margatroid's Spell Cards *Insert Summary Here ja:アリス マーガトロイド es:Alice Margatroid ru:Алиса Маргатройд pt:Alice Margatroid fr:Alice Margatroid de:Alice Margatroid pl:Alice Margatroid Category:Characters Category:Returning PC98 Characters